Currently edema is most often visually and manually assessed by a care provider. Only qualitative notes are usually recorded. However, qualitative notes may be in adequate, particularly if assessments are made at different times by different care providers. Furthermore, it may be difficult or impossible to make such an assessment remotely (i.e., if the care provider is not physically present with the patient).
Alternatively, digital photographs may be used to compile records of the swelling. Such photographic records may be somewhat more quantitative than the records compiled through visual and manual assessment. However, some of the difficulties associated with photographic records include determining the volume of swelling from two-dimensional images, and the necessity for correct placement of the foot for repeated measurements.